Co-Sign
by Dragongirl2319
Summary: Tsumugu Hinamori has co-signed on a lot of things to get his friends out of jams. However, when everyone decides to flake out on their payments, Tsumugu is left in debt and is forced to give away his daughter Amu to the CEO's son Ikuto Tsukiyomi as a servant. Amu is certain that she hates this perverted cat-like man, but does she really?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my first story!**

**Before I start, let me explain what co-signing generally is. Two or more people co-sign on something like a car or a house, and both people are responsible for the payments. If on person flakes out on the payments, the other has to pay in full the amount that's due. Co-signing can make things cheaper if done by responsible people. However, if that is not the case, you could end up in severe debt.**

**Now that that's over with, on with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

**Co-Sign**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Thank you for coming to see me, Hinamori-san." Kazoumi said folding his hands on his desk.

Tsumugu looked nervously around the office he was in. "W-what's this about, s-sir?"

"Tell me, Hinamori-san, about your co-signing partners."

"What? That's it, sir? W-well, we've been together since college and would do anything for each other. Why? D-did something happen to one of them?" Tsumugu became increasingly worried about what might have happened to his best friends.

"No, no Hinamori-san. Your friends are quite fine. Except... well let's just say that they're total flakes." By this point, Kazoumi had a smirk firmly planted on his face.

Tsumugu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. "W-what do you mean? Of course their not flakes! We all pay the right bills at the end of each month!"

"I'm sorry, but it seems that they haven't. And they left all the debt to you. Tell me, did you ever see any of the merchandise you signed on?"

Tsumugu was stricken by what he was taking in. "No sir. I didn't. I just wanted to help them out."

"Well I'm just going to get to the point. You are over $500,000 in debt."

"WHAT?! B-but I-I don't have that kind of m-money! What am I supposed to do?" Tsumugu was on the verge of tears.

"The CEO of Tsukiyomi Resources has offered an alternative to paying the amount."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"I understand you have a daughter."

XXX

Amu sat on a bench in her small backyard garden and gazed at the night-time sky. A shooting star shot across the sky in a beautiful arc. "Please let me be able to get out of here," she whispered to no one in particular. "Away from this boring life of seclusion. Nothing happens to me and I... I just wish that I could be able to get out there in the world and actually live." She sighed and walked back inside, oblivious to the dark figure watching her.

* * *

**Quite short, but you got what you need to know. If you have any questions then review. If you don't have any questions then review. Either way, please review and remember, this is my first fic so don't hate, appreciate!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm kinda shocked at the response I got from this story. It may not seem like that much compared to some of the big name authors on here, but I'm really excited!**

**Also, thank you cuppycakelol and mitsuyo-chan for reviewing (I'll pause as you think, "Wait. Reviews? Let me see what they said. Brb story!") and for all of you who followed or favorited after just the prologue! Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsumugu walked into his house tired and quite depressed. He had to give up his oldest daughter! And for what? To help a few lazy-bum acquaintances who can't afford those expensive cars and houses without the help of a soft-hearted sucker? That stupid company said that they would pick Amu, _his_ Amu, at any time. At any second, his first born could be ripped from his side forever. He had already lost his wife while giving birth to his second child, who also didn't make it, so Amu was all he had left. If, when, he would lose her, he would also lose his reason for living.

At that moment, half a dozen men wearing black suits stormed into the small house. "Wait! Wha-what are you doing?! You can't just come into my house and-"

"Excuse me, sir. We are here to pick up a Miss Hinamori Amu. We will be out of your hair shortly." One of the men said.

"NO! Wait, please! She doesn't even know about this yet!" Tsumugu cried, trying to push the men away. The men simply pushed him back into the wall.

Unfortunately, all of the commotion woke the sleeping Amu. She yawned and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Dad?" She asked groggily, "What's going on?" Her eyes widened as she noticed the men in black **(XD)**. Without saying a word, the men surrounded Amu and grabbed her. She screamed and tried to pull away from their grasp, but there were too many, and they were too strong. "DAD! DAD, HELP ME!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was dragged to the front door. Tsumugu merely sat on the ground crying as the only person alive that he loved vanished from his life forever.

XXX

Amu was dragged outside and was placed in the back of a sleek black limousine. Four of the mysterious men climbed into the back with her while the other two rode in the front. Amu was too scared to even move as the car drove off to who knows where. Finally, she gathered up enough courage to squeak out, "W-what do you w-want with m-me?"

"It appears that your father sold you to pay off a debt of his." he replied without saying anything else. Amu cried even harder thinking about what might happen to her now. She had heard about what happens to girls who get 'sold'.

"This doesn't make any sense. Dad has no debts. We live quite comfortably. You're lying! You have to be! Now will you please explain to me, what is going on here?!" Amu was on the verge of hysteria. However, instead of getting annoyed with the girl's antics, they simply explained the situation to her on their way to their destination. Amu was sobbing, but wasn't surprised. Her father's heart was too soft not to help people. He was also too soft to give his daughter away. She will always love him, but she would never forgive him. That's what she thought as the car stopped in front of a mansion.

The building was an ivory white with midnight blue linings. The linings themselves were very intricate. Amu was amazed, and quite impressed, with the architectural masterpiece. Amu got out of the car... well... was kinda shoved out of the car, and walked toward the mansion. In hindsight, she probably should've been more nervous about her situation, but once she saw her new 'home' all of her worries flew away with the nighttime breeze. They came crashing back, however, when on of the men lightly nudged her to keep her moving. Finally, they reached the door. Without knocking, the door opened with a loud creak and looked as if no one was there to answer it. Amu was reminded of those mystery movies she would watch where the detective would be invited to a house and waited upon by servants that didn't exist. It was safe to say that she was thoroughly spooked.

Her fear was eased a bit when the lights in the foyer flicked on. Servants hurried to line up on either side of the walkway. It was quite difficult for them being as it was the middle of the night and they were all sleeping peacefully only moments before. One of the men spoke up. "Go back to sleep. We won't be needing you." They were all too happy to obey that command.

They ushered their captive down the hall and up a flight of winding stairs. They stopped at a big door which one of the men disappeared into. He reappeared moments later and said, "You will be seeing the CEO of Tsukiyomi Resources now. He will instruct you on your duties here and will personally escort you to your quarters." He opened the door for her and she hesitantly stepped into the large room.

The room itself appeared to be an office room of sorts. Bookshelves lined the walls as well as pictures of what she assumed to be family members. Finally, her eyes rested on the desk in the middle of the room. A man sat there, watching her take in her new surroundings. As Amu got closer, she noticed that he had midnight blue hair, the same color as the house's lining she discovered, and eyes just as blue. The smile he wore was warm and welcoming. He was definitely handsome, and looked a bit young to be in a position of authority.

"Have a seat." He gestured to a chair sitting at opposite side of the desk. She did as she was told and waited for him to continue. "I see that you're upset and most likely frightened at your current situation." She then realized that she still had tear stains from her incessant crying. She tried her best to wipe them away, but to no avail. He chuckled lightly and continued. "My name is Tsukiyomi Aruto, CEO of Tsukiyomi Resources. I assume my men have already told you about what has brought you here." Amu gave a slight nod. "Good. Due to what has happened, you now belong to this family. You will start your work as a maid tomorrow."

Ahhhhh! A maid! Wait... maid? Amu was slightly confused. "M-maid, sir?"

"Yes. Of course, you will be given a uniform." Aruto smiled wider. "No need to worry. You will be treated fairly and with respect. Now, about where you will stay..."

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. After Aruto granted permission to enter, a boy that looked to be a teenager strolled into the room. He looked almost exactly like Aruto, except that he had a bored expression on his face and an "I don't care about the world" attitude. "You wanted to see me, Father?" He glanced at his father, but kept his gaze on Amu.

Aruto stood up. "Yes, I did." He turned to Amu. "I mentioned that you are to be a maid. It was requested that you be the personal maid to my son, Ikuto." Amu's eyes widened, and she stared at the boy that she was supposed to serve. Aruto turned back to Ikuto. "You will show her to where she will be staying from now on."

Ikuto nodded once and waited for the young girl to follow him. He raised a brow when she refused to get up. "B-but, I was told that you would show me." She said to Aruto.

"Originally, I was going to, but I decided to let you two get to know each other a little bit before you start your work." Amu was still unsure with that answer, but nonetheless got up and slowly followed Ikuto.

* * *

**I was going to make it longer, but hey! It's already past 1,000 words!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Oh I feel so loved! You guys are awesome! I would like to thank cuppycakelol, Spunky Kitten, mitsuyo-chan, ikutoandamuforever, and Midnight-angel1022 for reviewing. If you're wondering if I'm going to be one of those people who individually names the reviewers, yes, yes I am. But you have to sign in, or else I won't ****mention you. Well, on with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amu followed Ikuto at a close distance down the hall she had just been in. She was still very shaken up, and was even still shaking, but she had calmed down at least a bit and accepted what was happening to her. She wasn't happy about it. She just accepted it. The silence between the two made her uncomfortable, but she was way too nervous to break it. She was all too happy when Ikuto broke it for her.

"I like your outfit."

Or maybe not.

Her arms instinctively flew to her chest as she realized that she was still in her pajamas. "P-pervert! W-who asked you to s-say anything!"

"Whatever. We don't have to talk." He looked away and continued walking. The silence returned. Finally, when Amu thought she coudn't take it anymore, they arrived at a fairly normal looking door. It wasn't extravagant like the others, which surprised Amu. "Here we are. I would show you in, but I'm not allowed in there for obvious reasons."

The reasons weren't so obvious to Amu since she was extremely out of it, but instead of voicing her confusion, she merely nodded. "T-thank you for s-showing me the way here." She turned and was about to open the door when Ikuto grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "W-what?" Amu squeaked. He stared at her for a few seconds. Then he closed his eyes, shook his head, and turned to go who knows where.

She sighed and turned to open the door. Honestly, she didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting this. Even though it was after one in the morning, the light was still on with four girls in various places in the room. A girl with hot pink hair was listening to an ipod while dancing on one of the five beds. She wore light pink pajamas and had her hair in a side ponytail. The next girl had blue hair and wore pajamas as light as the first girl, but blue. She sat on her bed drawing on a pad of paper. The other two girls sat in chairs in the back of the room. One had blonde hair with a hint of lime green color. She seemed to be off in her own little world as she knitted what appeared to be a scarf. Finally, the last girl had orange hair pulled into two long pigtails. She was reading a book but looked up as Amu entered the room.

She got up from her chair and walked toward Amu. "Hello. My name is Dia. You must be the girl we were told about earlier today." She smiled a smile that made Amu feel slightly more comfortable about being there. "I apologize, but we didn't know that you would be coming so soon." By now the other girls had noticed Amu's presence and decided to make themselves known.

The first girl jumped off of her bed and threw her ipod onto the sheets, "So you're the newbie, right? Nice to meet ya! My name's Ran!" She was literally (you wish I meant figuratively) bouncing off the walls with energy.

The blue girl sighed and calmly walked up to her. "Sorry about that. We learned long ago not to put stuff on the walls because of her. The name's Miki."

Finally, Greenie also stood up and walked over to introduce herself. "Hello! My name is Su, desu. What's your name, desu?

Amu found it weird that she said 'desu' after everything, but responded anyway. "A-Amu. My name is Amu."

"Well Amu, you must be very tired." Dia spoke up. "We were just about to turn off the lights, weren't we?" She turned to the others.

"But-" Ran started.

"WEREN'T WE!" Dia yelled as she let her inner radiance shine through. She turned back to Amu and giggled. "I apologize. Anyways, this will be your bed." She gestured to a bed in one of the corners of the room. Amu was glad for that since the corner of a room was her favorite place to sleep.

After the lights went out, Amu's four new roommates fell fast asleep while she stayed up for a while longer with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

XXX

Ikuto sat on the roof of the building and stared at the full moon. He just couldn't believe his luck! The girl he'd been stalking-er-observing for the past few months was finally here! In his house! So... why wasn't he happy? Somehow, he knew that this was wrong, but he shoved that feeling aside and would think about considering it later. He got up and went back inside, eager for the day to come.

XXX

Amu woke up the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed. JK! She actually woke up that morning looking like death itself. Her hair was a mess, and the bags under her eyes had bags. Her lips were chapped and drool was smeared all everywhere. But, otherwise she was beautiful!

The others were already up and getting ready for work. Su was the first to notice the pinkette. "Oh! I see you've finally woken up, desu." She walked over to Amu and helped her get out of bed. "It's a good thing too, desu. We were just about to leave and then where would you be, desu." Su set right to work fixing Amu's bed while the others descended upon her.

"Oh, that just won't do for your first day." Miki said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yep. Come on, girls! Let's get her ready!" Ran shouted and rushed to their closet.

XXX

They worked on Amu for a good thirty minutes. Honestly, it was like they were preparing her for a date or something. Finally, they let her go and Amu looked in the mirror to see what the damage was. She was wearing a light pink maid uniform **(That's all you're getting for the outfit. Use your** **imagination.) **and perfect makeup **(Again. Use your imagination.)**.**  
**

"Ok! Now that that's done, I guess we'll be heading off, desu" Su said. They walked out in a single file line and left Amu to wonder what the heck she was supposed to do. Gingerly, Amu stepped out into the hall and decided to look around.

The house was very large, and she was so engrossed with taking in every detail of it all that she accidentally bumped into something. To be more specific, some_one_. A loud crash sounded as a boy that looked to be her age fell on the floor, dropping his tray of tea. "Oh!" Amu helped him up. "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his blue-haired head. "It's okay, nya. I wasn't really paying attention either, nya." Amu helped the boy pick up the tea set remains and followed him to the kitchen. They talked for a little bit while they waited for more tea to be prepared. "So you're the new girl, huh, nya. My name's Yoru, nya"

Amu noted that his way of speaking was not dissimilar **(It's a word!)** to Su's speech pattern. "I'm Amu." She sighed and smiled a sad smile. "Apparently, I'm Ikuto-sama's new personal maid."

Yoru stared at her with wide eyes. "No way, nya! I'm his butler, nya!"

"Really? Well, I guess I can look forward to seeing you everyday." They both chatted more as they headed to Ikuto's room with the newly made tea. Ikuto was obviously upset that he was kept waiting for so long.

"You're late." He said without looking up from reading.

"Sorry, Ikuto-sama,nya." Yoru said, and placed the tea on a table in front of Ikuto. "There were some, eh, problems with getting the tea, nya."

"Oh, really? Well now, what are we going to do about that then?" Ikuto stared intensely at Yoru.

"It was my fault, sir." Amu spoke up. "I wasn't paying attention, and I made him drop the tea."

Ikuto and Yoru looked at Amu, then at each other. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. "He wasn't going to do anything, nya! He was just messing with me, nya!"

"Yeah! Do you really think I'm one of _those_ people who flip out over the tiniest things?"

Amu blushed at her sudden outburst and the fact that they were laughing at her.

"Don't worry, nya. Ikuto's a great person, nya. You have nothing to worry about...nya"

* * *

**Ok! I'm sorry, but I'm ending it there 'cuz I'm impatient. Don't worry, though! I'll have some kind of extra crack chapter up next, and I'll make sure that it's real soon!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Extra chapter

**Hey! So, I promised an extra chapter and here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Su walked down the hall and passed Yoru. "Oh! Hello Yoru, desu."

Yoru smiled at her. "Hey Su, nya."

"Why do you say that, desu?"

"Say what, nya"

"Why do you say 'nya' after everything, desu?"

"Well, why do you say 'desu' after everything, nya?"

She paused for a second with a confused look on her face. "I do that, desu?"

"Yeah, nya. It's pretty annoying, nya."

"Well you should talk, desu. You do the exact same thing, desu."

"But... why do we do it, nya?"

"I don't know, desu." At that moment, Ran and Ikuto walked up, and Su and Yoru decided to ask them about it.

"Ran, do you know why I say 'desu', desu?"

Ran considered it for a second. "Well, I guess that's just your thing. Like, that's the one thing people remember you for." She smiled. "I never really thought about it, but I guess that that's what makes you significant. That one word sets you apart from everyone else. That word makes you special."

Su was disappointed by her answer, but simply nodded and looked to the floor dejectedly.

"What about me, Ikuto, nya? Why do _I_ say it?" Yoru looked at Ikuto with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I never really thought about it either, but I guess for pretty much the same reason. You're like, the only one who says that. That's what makes you special and memorable."

"Yeah! You two are pretty much just there to be cute, so cute people need to have something cute to say! Well, we gotta go. See ya later!" With that, Ran and Ikuto walked away.

"Well, I don't think it's fair, desu."

"Me either, nya. It kinda hurts that we're only known for our sentence-enders, nya."

"You know what, desu? I'm tired of it! I'm not gonna say that fricken' word one more time, de- oops."

"You're right, Su! Why should we be known for something as trivial as words?" Yoru said with newfound resolve.

"Yeah! We should fight against our stereotypical characters!"

"Yeah! Let's seal our decision with a song!" Yoru yelled.

"Yes! Wait-what?"

_We're not gonna take it!_

_No, we ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

Su and Yoru ran down the halls singing this at the top of their lungs. Of course they got strange looks, but they didn't care.

_We've got the right to choose and_

_There ain't no way we'll lose it!_

_This is our life, this is our song!_

_We'll fight the powers that be just_

_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

_You don't know us, you don't belong!  
_

_We're not gonna take it!_

_No, we ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

Su and Yoru collapsed on the ground, exhausted. From now on, they would go against their stereotype and live their lives as if they weren't controlled by some mediocre author writing fanfiction quality stories.

* * *

**And there it is! I broke the fourth wall a little at the end, but whatever. Again, this is a bonus chapter that has nothing to do with the story. Very short, but it kinda had to be.**

**I enjoy reviews, so tell me what you thought of my little crack chapter. Thank you!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**I would like to thank Midnight-angel1022, whynotwhynot, mitsuyo-chan, balabalanceh, ikutoandamuforever, and black neko hime for reviewing! (if I missed any then I'm sorry!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Wait! I also forgot to give the ages so... here:**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Charas: 15 (Yes, all of them)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the song "We're Not Gonna Take It" from the last chapter. If I did then I'd be rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The days went by normally with Amu getting used to the rhythm of the way things were done. Yoru was right when he said that Ikuto was a good person to work for. He didn't ask for too much and didn't get mad when things were done exactly the way he wanted. For example, from what Amu saw from TV all of the rich people would blow up and fire the crap out of people if their tea was a degree above or below the temperature that their doctor from Paris, France prescribed for them to drink four times a day with exactly 452,683 grains of sugar and 20 drops of milk. Ikuto wasn't like that. He was okay with just 452,682 grains of sugar. He also wasn't one of the dead-beats that Amu had pictured rich people to be. He worked very hard as one of the executive directors of his father's company. He also hoped that someday he would become the CEO when his father retires. It should be that since Ikuto is Aruto's only son that he would automatically inherit the company, but this was not the case. Aruto felt that it was necessary to have other candidates for the position. He had yet to determine who the candidates would be, and by now Ikuto was wondering if he was just told that to make him work harder and become more qualified for the job. Nevertheless, he still worked hard to obtain the position.

And so, that was how Amu found him everyday. Always working and barely taking breaks. He barely asked for anything either. He would just have tea in the morning and would every once in a while ask for a light snack. He was not difficult to please, and it annoyed Amu. She didn't like the position she was in, but it felt like Ikuto was holding himself back for some reason. It was as if he was only asking the bare minimum of her. She wasn't complaining, but she just wanted to know why. With all of this free time that she had, she usually just talked to Yoru and her roommates. She discovered that the girls were all sisters and, more surprisingly, Yoru was Ikuto's cousin. Apparently he didn't want anything to do with the company and since he already ran around doing errands for Ikuto, he thought, "What the heck? Might as well get paid for it!"

Amu and Yoru had grown really close with the passing days and Amu considered him to be the brother she never had. Everyday they would talk and joke around while waiting for any orders from Ikuto. This morning was no different. Amu teased Yoru about his secret (but everyone knows) crush on Miki while he blushed as they went to give Ikuto his morning tea.

"I t-told you! I-it's not a c-crush and she'll never like me back!" Yoru stuttered as they reached Ikuto's door.

"Yeah, she totally despises you. That's why you're the only thing she ever talks about besides art. Even then she thinks you're a piece of one!" She said, her voice dripping with playful sarcasm.

"R-really?" Yoru asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing. Ikuto." Yoru replied.

"Hm? What happened to your 'nya'? Now we won't know that it's you talking." Ikuto looked up from his morning paper with a quizzical look on his face.**  
**

"Didn't you read the last chapter? Su and I quit doing that!"

"Nah. It was bonus. Nobody reads those." Ikuto said, returning to his paper.

"Well some do." Amu mumbled as she went to make Ikuto's bed.

"Whatever. So anyway, I've got a lot of work to do, sooooooo get out." Ikuto said as he ushered them out the door.

"Psh. Rude." Amu stormed off, probably to go tease Miki.

* * *

Ikuto didn't mean to be so forceful, but he was very busy. He knew that if they had stayed any longer he would've taken his frustration out on them, and he didn't want to hurt his precious Amu. Yoru was used to his occasional mini-rant, but still didn't like to be around for them. Apparently some idiot in the section he was in charge of screwed up big time, and Ikuto was left to clean it up. He was so busy filling out paperwork that he didn't hear his father walk in.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're working hard." Ikuto jumped a bit as he looked up.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked as he bowed in respect.

Aruto sat down in a chair across from where his son was sitting. "I actually want to talk about the company and your potential involvement."

This made Ikuto sit up a bit straighter. "Meaning?" He inquired.

"Meaning that I have already made up a list of people that I find suitable of being your competition for the position of CEO." He paused to let Ikuto properly soak in the news. "I have also decided to throw a party in order to narrow the selection down a bit. Based on the behavior of the candidates, a select few will continue in their candidacy."

Ikuto was shocked. After all these years of him working hard to become head of the company, now he suddenly had competition. Of course, he had known that that was a possibility, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of inadequacy. He nodded in understanding and said, "Very well. When will this party be held?"

"Ah... that I do not know. I still have to set the date and make the arrangements, but I just wanted to let you know about my decision."

Ikuto sighed. "Is there anything else that you need?"

Aruto shook his head. "No, there isn't." He got up and walked to the door, but stopped just short of opening it and turned around. "And remember, Ikuto. You may or may not be part of the few that continue on." And with that, he left Ikuto to his thoughts.

* * *

Amu sighed in boredom as she helped Su prepare lunch. Well, more like Su was doing the cooking while Amu got in the way. "I just don't get it. I mean, I was brought here to be a maid, but I'm not given anything to actually do!"

"Are you saying that you want to be worked to the bone, de-ahem?" Su asked.

"No, but I feel as if I'm only in the way by not doing anything." Amu replied.

"Gee. I wonder why." Su mumbled under her breath. "Well, why don't you help me serve lunch then? Hopefully you'll feel less 'in the way'." She said using air quotes.

"Oh, no thanks! That's really sweet and thoughtful of you, but I'm sure that I can handle it on my own." Amu assured her. She sighed. "I just wish there was something for me to _do_." Su rolled her eyes and left to do her job.

Without anyone to talk to, Amu decided to take another tour of the house. She already knew where most everything was due to her boredom induced walks, but it didn't hurt to refresh her memory. After going through the interior, she went out into the garden, her current favorite place in the world. **(Cliche, but deal with it)** The one place in the garden that she loved above all else was the middle of the maze. This wasn't some rinky dink rich person maze where it only goes up to your waist making you think, "Like, what the heck? This supposed to be a challenge?" It was the real deal. After a couple of days of trial-and-error, she was finally able to figure it out. The beauty that she found in the middle was well worth the effort. There was a roman styled gazebo with rose vise growing along the sides and a stone bench running along the inner diameter with a matching stone table in the center. **(For those of you who have seen OHSHC, it's that gazebo)** It was the perfect place for Amu to sit and think about life in general.

She walked over to her little sanctuary and sat down, and began to ponder life's greatest questions (regarding her). She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps of the person approaching.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked.

* * *

**End scene! You probably hate me right now, don't you? Anyway, if you can guess who the person is then I give you a virtual cookie and a Captain Obvious medal. Bronze level. Soooooo, you could...I don't know...review?**


End file.
